Une nouvelle voie s'amène
by Elmire
Summary: Ma première fanfic, alors si vous pouvez dire vos commentaires! Harry est seul au monde pour un bon moment et réfléchit en atendant de l'aide. Le chapitre se termine sur le mot cicatrice.


Une nouvelle voie s'amène  
  
Harry avait finalement vaincu Voldemort, même au risque de sa propre vie il avait réussi à le vaincre. Heureusement que Dumbledore avait toujours été à ses côtés et ce jusqu'à la fin, car sans lui jamais tout se serait passer pour presque le mieux. Dumbledore l'avait aidé de son savoir très élaboré, il lui avait donner quelques leçons supplémentaires à la fin de sa sixième année et il en sera toujours éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir pu recevoir même une infime partie de ce savoir spectaculaire! Mais Dumbledore était mort à présent, ce par sa faute, pourtant il fallait qu'il s'y attende, il l'avait d'ailleurs déjà préparé, au cours de sa première année il lui avait dit « La mort n'est qu'une aventure de plus pour un être censé Harry. ». C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry l'avait pris moins mal que lors du décès de Sirius par accident. Il avait été préparé à une évidence flagrante. Dumbledore n'avait qu'une mission à ses yeux, c'était de protéger un petit garçon à lunette qui était lui. Un petit garçon qui en apparences n'avait rien de plus extraordinaire que les autre avant ses onze ans, mais qui se rendit fameux dès son entrée dans le monde de la magie où maintenant tout le monde tenait à le rencontrer. C'est de tout cela que Dumbledore l'avait protégé du mieux qu'il avait pu, de son statut connu à travers la communauté sorcière mais des mauvais sorciers et surtout du plus grands qui s'opposait à une enfant, le mage noir, le seigneur des ténèbres, VOLDEMORT.  
  
Dumbledore à la dernière minute avait sacrifié sa propre vie afin de la laisser sauve à Harry. Harry avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort par le pouvoir de l'amour, mais dans ses dernières secondes de pouvoir il avait lancer un terrible maléfice qui aurait pu le tuer, Dumbledore s'était placé devant Harry, le sort s'attaqua au directeur de Poudlard, et Harry vit s'effondrer son mentor en même temps que le seigneur des forces du mal. Les deux moururent en même temps presque et il fut trop tard pour Harry de sauver celui qui lui avait épargné la vie. Encore il revoyait ces images, il en serait à jamais imprégné, tout s'était passé si vite pour qu'il puisse réagir.  
  
Après le constat du décès, il s'était retrouvé seul ne sachant où aller, Dumbledore s'était téléporté à sa suite là où Voldemort l'avait amené dans cette sombre étendue de glace où la nuit durait toujours il lui semblait. La bataille, les pourparlers et la lutte durèrent fort longtemps, Harry vivait dans un enfer, un enfer de glace, un enfer froid. Qui avait dit un jour que l'enfer était brûlant? Sottises que cela! L'enfer était aussi froid que la mort, l'enfer c'était la noirceur et non la lumière continue du feux brûlant! Le feux brûlant était plutôt celui agréable de l'amour, l'amour qu'il avait aussi trouver plus facilement qu'il ne le croyait.  
  
Mais le voilà qui était maintenant seul, dépourvu de moyens pour retourner à Poudlard, ou plutôt dans la forêt interdite là où il avait été enlevé. Ne trouvant pas rien autour dans la nuit qui lui indiqua le chemin, il prit dans ses bras le corps de Dumbledore espérant le voir revivre sous son étreinte. Mais Dumbledore ne bougea pas un poil, si ce n'est sa barbe qui flottait par le vent et toute la poudrerie balayé sur cette grande plaine infinie. Était-ce cela la fin du monde? Une monde où il n'y a rien? Du vide, de la glace, le froid, la nuit.  
  
Harry sentait ses pensées se geler au même rythme que la température avait du tomber dans ce coin du globe. Il avait froid, il s'entoura un peu mieux de sa cape de sorcier et s'emmitoufla comme un enfant dans un pan de la cape de Dumbledore. Il réfléchissait maintenant à ce que Dumbledore lui avait apporté. Il avait été un tuteur oui, une oreille attentive quand tout ne tournait pas rond aussi, mais plus que cela il était devenu un ami à ses yeux, un parent même! C'était un peu son grand-père pour lui, un homme qui lui apprend la vie, avec toute la sagesse accumulée depuis toutes ces années. Mais maintenant il avait perdu le dernier membre de sa famille...  
  
Le vent se calma étrangement tout à coup autour de lui. Cela dura et il pensa qu'enfin il aurait un peu de répit contre les morsures glacés qui ne cessaient de lui fouetter le visage et les mains. Il eut une idée soudainement et se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas penser avant. Sa baguette était là non loin, il la prit et comme Hermionne avait déjà fait il fit un petit feu magique qui restait même sur la glace. Il put ainsi se réchauffer un peu plus.  
  
Le corps de Voldemort ne lui faisait maintenant plus peur, là à quelques mètres il était étendu et le givre avait pris dans ses cils. Harry en eut pitié. Dans le fond il comprenait pourquoi Voldemort avait été si méchant, pourquoi il avait aspiré à devenir le plus puissant et le plus effrayant des sorciers à la fois. Voldemort, un mal-aimé et un honteux de sa famille, donc un peu un sans-famille s'était révolté, mais d'une mauvaise manière. Il le comprenait car parfois il aurait voulu agir de la même façon avec les Dursleys ou tous ceux qui lui causaient du trouble. Mais toujours il avait été tolérant malgré quelques écarts, il ne pouvait se résoudre à agir totalement en mal et devenir la crainte de toute le monde, même ceux qu'il aime.  
  
Pourtant en cet instant il avait pitié de Voldemort. Il décida de se lever pour marcher un peu question de se délier les jambes. Ils s'approcha du corps, l'observa, preuve qu'il était bien mort était qu'il n'avait plus mal à sa cicatrice. Il en fut reconnaissant qu'enfin le seigneur des ténèbres le laisse tranquille même dans l'au-delà. Il toucha la main froide de celui qui avait toujours été craint par tous, c'est maintenant qu'il se rendit compte de tout le danger qu'il avait couru tout ce temps. Heureusement qu'il avait été naïf, car sinon jamais il n'aurait eu le courage d'affronter toutes ces épreuves. Il connaissait maintenant la peur, mais cette peur était maintenant morte. Il était content de la connaître seulement après sa mort. Finalement dire de quelqu'un qu'il est innocent n'est pas si péjoratif quand l'on voit qu'il peut accomplir de grande chose parce qu'il ignore le danger.  
  
Harry traîna Voldemort près de Dumbledore et son feux improvisé. Avec tous ses pouvoirs qu'il avait eu, le bon côté puissant de Voldemort qui s'était évacué en lui lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'assassiner à trois mois, les enseignements de Dumbledore et la formation générale à Poudlard ne pourrait- il pas avec tout cela trouver une solution pour retourner auprès des siens? Il se sentait démuni. Étrangement le sorcier le plus puissant du monde maintenant, n'arrivait même pas à retourner au bercail. C'est qu'Harry se laissait trop avoir à ses sentiments et sa tristesse, il était trop sous le choc pour réfléchir convenablement.  
  
C'était plutôt weird cette situation. Lui entouré de son protecteur et de son pire ennemi, attendant quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Le soleil fit darder ses premiers rayons. Ainsi il y avait des journées ici? Il semblait bien que oui. Pour combien de temps, ça il l'ignorait. La nuit semblait éternelle, pourtant un peu de lumière et d'espoir filtrait de temps en temps, même en enfer...  
  
Il se laissa caresser le visage par les doux rayons, il ferma les yeux et s'imagina à Poudlard au bord du lac. Il semblait presque y être en réalité. Il voyait là au loin sortant par la grande porte massive d'en avant ses amis. Quelqu'un lui toucha la main, une main chaude, il se retourna et vit Ginny avec sa chevelure de feu et ses tâches de rousseurs. Elle lui souriait doucement, son visage semblait encadré des buissons de lilas en arière d'elle. Son sourire lui fit du bien, sa main chaude le rassura, il pouvait presque la sentir à ses côtés.  
  
Ginny, la puissante sorcière tant attendue qui aurait cru que c'était elle? La gênée petite Ginny, la timide, l'intimidée, la rougissante, mais la ô combien courageuse Ginny. Elle était vite devenue une femme, très vite, elle avait rapidement vieilli en sagesse. Aussi vite qu'Harry avait fait à cause de tout ses ennuis. Même que Ginny avait parfois été plus vite que lui à saisir certaines choses. Il avait toujours douter qu'elle l'aimait lui, maintenant il en était sûr, depuis deux ans lui-même s'était rendu compte à quel point il l'aimait. Il avait réellement compris ce qu'était le sentiment inexplicable de l'amour. Pauvre lui! Pauvre Ginny! Peut-être ne se reverraient-ils jamais... Intérieurement en quittant la forte Ginny de son imagination il lui murmura le plus sincèrement du monde « Je t'aime Ginny » avec toute la conviction de son cœur et l'assurance qu'il avait pris dans tout son être.  
  
Il pensa à Ron et Hermionne et eut un sourire en coin en pensant à toutes les disputes qu'il avaient eu malgré leur amour. Ils continueraut toujours à se chicaner aussi fort qu'ils s'aimaient, cela il en était certain. Ron avait un brillant avenir, aucun doute à ce sujet, Harry le voyait très bien en tant que ministre de la magie. Hermionne il la voyait bien en tant que bourreau de travaille d'elle-même en enseignante. Hermionne ne lâcherait jamais ses idéaux comme ses livres.  
  
Sirius, il lui manquait encore, mais mieux ne valait pas y penser comme tous les autres morts. Mieux valait penser aux survivants. Neville, bon et généreux Neville qui aurait prit les problèmes de la terre entière sur ses épaules! Mais Neville allait réaliser son rêve, il serait professeur de botanique à Poudlard. M. et Mme Wesley avaient maintenant une reconnaissance de la majorité de la population depuis un an au même titre que ceux qui avaient refondés l'Ordre du Phénix. Lupin en faisait partit et Harry était heureux que celui-ci jusqu'à maintenant ait survécu, le seul et dernier qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Et s'il arrive à se sortir de cet enfer de glace, il dira à Lupin qu'il accepte sa proposition d'aller habiter chez lui un certain temps, le temps qu'il sache ce qu'il fera de sa vie suite à tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait vécu plus que ce qu'un humain normal pouvait vivre dans une vie et sentait qu'il avait besoin de calme et de réflexion. Le mieux serait d'aller habiter chez Lupin qui était lui-même le calme désiré, et le meilleur conseiller qui soit jusqu'à ce jour. Il sentait qu'avec lui il réussirait à refermer ses plaies, elles seraient toujours présente mais moins difficiles. Lupin serait sa potion calmante. Il ne pourrait se résoudre à aller habiter auprès des Weasley et entre Hermionne et Ron, il ne se sentirait pas à sa place, et ce serait bien le dernier endroit où il pourrait avoir un peu de paix.  
  
Quant à Ginny elle n'avait pas terminer ses études, et s'il allait vivre chez elle cela revenait au même que de vivre chez les Weasley car c'était chez les Weasley et les Weasley sont ce qu'ils sont. Il avait toujours aimer passer quelques séjours dans cette maison détraqué, mais pour la première fois il n'avait pas cœur à penser à autre chose. Il n'avait pas le goût de faire la fête chaque soir même si à l'intérieur tout bouillonait et rageait, qu'une fontaine pleurait sans cesse et qu'il serait obligé de la déverser dans le bassin que serait devenu Ginny la seule personne capable de le comprendre en profondeur. C'est pour ces raisons qu'il irait chez Lupin.  
  
Harry s'endormit sur ces pensées alors que le soleil se recouchait, la tête sur la poitrine de Dumbledore se servant de sa barbe comme oreiller où fondre un peu de sa peine.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard il se réveilla alors que la nuit devait être tombée à nouveau depuis longtemps. Il resta étendu à penser à tous ceux qu'il aime. Où étaient-ils? À des milliers de kilomètres probablement... Sérieusement il devait songer à trouver un moyen de se sortir de là. Son petit feu était maintenant éteint. Il essaya de le rallumer, mais n'avait plus la force de donner de son énergie à sa baguette. La morosité s'emparait de lui, le désespoir le faisait sombrer tranquillement dans un état qu'il trouvait détestable. Il essaya de se redonner du courage en pensant aux gens qui avaient été aussi courageux que lui sinon plus que lui. Sirius, qui était mort, Dumbledore de même, Dean Thomas malgré lui, des compagnons de Poudlard, des instituteurs comme Rogue, pauvre Rogue il l'avait si souvent détester alors qu'il avait sacrifier même sa vie pour lui. Maintenant il appréciait Rogue mais trop tard, jamais il ne lui avait voulu de mal mais il s'entêtait tellement à le détester qu'il n'avait pu qu'avoir de la répugnance envers lui. Pourtant même si Rogue ne voulait pas se faire aimer des autres il avait fini par l'apprécier comme peu l'avaient fait si ce n'est Dumbledore.  
  
Dans les survivants il ne restait plus grand monde de courageux, Hagrid qui ne s'était jamais laisser abattre grâce à Dumbledore. Mais comment réagira- t-il celui-ci à l'annonce du décès de Dumbldore? Très mal il le craignait, Harry devrait le consoler et le rassurer. Hagrid était comme un grand enfant parfois et il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il repensait à la manière qu'Hagrid agissait. Harry avait soudainement l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde entier sur ses épaules, comme un Atlas.  
  
Puis il y avait Ron et Hermionne, mais il avait souvent fallu qu'il les entraînes dans ses idées. Lupin, le plus courageux d'entre tous maintenant, sera à jamais un amis, un parent pour lui, un tuteur qui lui apprend toutes les choses qu'il ne sait pas encore. Car il se sentait encore ignorant malgré tout le savoir qui lui était entré par la tête ces dernières années. Lupin, était pour lui un exemple de courage, même avec cette maladie qu'était devenue sa transformation aux pleines lunes en loup-garous il était toujours un héros. Il aimerait tellement trouver un remède pour alléger ses souffrances, mais il n'y arrivera probablement jamais, Hermionne le pourrait par contre avec toute son intelligence. Il voudrait même pouvoir le guérir complètement s'il le pouvait. Mais ses pouvoirs si puissants soient-ils ne pouvaient pas tout guérir, pas même les plus malades.  
  
L'autre personne très courageuse et qu'il aimait pour tout ce courage, tout cet espoir, tout ce qu'elle était Ginny. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi courageux. Jamais tel personne ne lui avait inspiré tant d'émotions et de sentiments forts. C'était grâce à elle qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était. La puissante Ginny était celle qui lui avait permis d'en apprendre le plus sur lui-même, toujours guidé par les pensées positives de Dumbledore. Ginny l'aidait à les mettre en pratiques. Mais Ginny était maintenant loin et proche à la fois, loin des yeux mais près du cœur.  
  
Il pouvait presque sentir sa présence dans la nuit et regrettait de ne pas lui avoir déclarer toute l'amour et l'affection qu'il portait envers elle. Elle aurait tout saisi. Ou encore si puissante soit-elle elle le savait déjà et avait tout deviner, à la manière que Sirius le devinait et le comprenait sans rien dire dans le temps.  
  
Oui plus qu'il y pensait plus il avait l'impression que Ginny était près d'elle. Si bien qu'il crut la voir apparaître.

-Harry, dit-elle  
  
Il rêvait cela ne se pouvait pas, il perdait sûrement conscience et son cerveau ramollissait, ou plutôt durcissait au froid.  
  
-Harry, vient suis-moi.  
  
Non, il rêvait en effet, puisqu'il avait les yeux fermés et la Ginny qu'il entendait était dans sa tête.  
  
-Harry, ouvre les yeux, dit-elle doucement à son oreille.  
  
Croyant à moitié la voix qui lui commandait cela, il ouvrit les yeux tranquillement. Il sentait une présence au-dessus de son nez. Il ouvrit complètement les yeux et vit à travers un rayon de lune qu'effectivement Ginny était là. Il se jeta dans ses bras trop content de voir quelqu'un de vivant autre que lui-même. Ce n'était pas l'amoureuse qu'il voyait en ce moment mais plutôt la grande amie qui venait le sauver, lui apporter une solution.  
  
-Harry, enfin, au moins tu n'es pas mort.  
  
-Non, répondit-il péniblement, mais... Dumbledore...  
  
Elle l'interrompit :  
  
-Écoute oublie Dumbledoer pour le moment, quelqu'un viendra chercher son corps plus tard. On m'a chargée d'aller vous rejoindre, on ignorait où vous étiez. Mais Lupin m'a assuré qu'avec tes pouvoirs tu saurais me mener à toi et que moi je saurais te ramener. C'est pour cela que je suis là. Il n'y avait que moi qui puisse y aller selon Lupin. Mais que moi aussi surtout, qui puisse te transporter à Poudlard, si tu n'avais pas penser à moi aussi ardemment jamais je n'aurais pu te rejoindre et Lupin savait qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre que moi à qui tu penserais assez fort, si ce n'est des morts qui ne peuvent rien pour toi.  
  
-Ginny... il s'anglota sur son épaule, il n'avait plus de courage, il rendait les armes.  
  
-C'est fini. Ne t'inquiète pas, tiens moi juste la main, je te conduirai. Lupin ne cesse de penser à nous pour pouvoir nous ramener. Donc il faut penser à lui, uniquement à lui. Tu as compris Harry?  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Pas à nous, juste à lui... d'accord?  
  
-Mais Ginny juste une petite chose avant... je voulais te dire que je t...  
  
-J'ai dit pas à nous, il faut seulement pense à Lupin, sinon nous serons pris ici et cela deviendra un peu compliqué tant que personne ne saura où se situe cet endroit.  
  
-Ah d'accord.  
  
Harry finit par concentré ses pensées toutes sur Lupin afin de se sortir de cet enfer une fois pour toute. Afin qu'il puisse dire tout ce qu'il pensait, tout ce qu'il venait de vivre. Lupin, seul but, oui, encore une fois c'était la sérénité de Lupin qui lui permettrait de vivre sa prochaine vie. Lupin serait son antidote à la vie. C'est lui qui le ramène par l'intermédiaire de Ginny, mais c'est lui qui est à la base de toute cette fin. Il se sentit soudainement transporté, dans un nuage on aurait dit. Tout était blanc et velouté. Il ignorait quel sort c'était ou quel pouvoir, mais il s'y sentait bien.  
  
Enfin ils arrivèrent et tombèrent sur de dures racines de la forêt interdite. Lupin se tenait là devant eux alors qu'ils se tenaient toujours par la main de peur de se perdre en voyageant alors qu'il étaient arrivés. Lupin les relevas chacun leur tours passa un bras différent autour de chacune de leurs épaules. Ils rentrèrent ainsi à Poudlard sans rien dire. Arrivés sur les terrains du château, Harry se sentit enfin rassuré en voyant l'endroit tout illuminé malgré qu'il devait être tard dans la nuit. Fort probablement qu'élèves et professeurs n'avaient pu aller dormir, tout le monde devait jaser terriblement. Ils entrèrent par en avant. Lupin les conduisit à l'infirmerie aux bons soins de madame Pomfresh. Elle les fit changés et Harry s'endormit sans penser à rien, l'esprit vide comme si on avait opérer un charme d'oubliette sur lui, aussitôt qu'il tâta son lit moelleux.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, il se leva enfin dans l'idée d'enfin sortir dehors, et quitter l'infirmerie. Pour la première fois Dumbledore ne lui fera pas de visites et ne lui prodiguera pas de bons conseils. Pour la première fois il était vraiment seul. Il venait de s'habiller et faire son lit pour annoncer à Mme Pomfresh qu'il quittait l'infirmerie, quand un silhouette passa la porte. En fait il n'y avait pas de silhouettes, c'était plutôt comme un ombrage bienvenu, il sentit dans la pièce une présence familière.  
  
-Dumbledore, murmura-t-il. Je sais que vous êtes là.  
  
Souriant à personne de visible mais qu'il savait être dans la pièce, il finit par se retourner lorsqu'il sentit la présence disparaître. Dumbledore serait toujours là, comme tous les gens qu'il a toujours aimés. Suffisait qu'il aille les chercher un peu au fond de son cœur et ses souvenirs et il les trouverait toujours à cet endroit pour le réconforter. Les morts mêmes dans l'au-delà, continuait de vivre en nous.  
  
Harry dit bonjour à Mme Pomfresh, prit congé d'elle et de l'infirmerie et se rendit là où il savait qu'à cet haure du jour il aurait la paix. La tour des Gryffondors. La salle commune était déserte bien évidemment par une si belle et douce journée ensoleillée. Il entra dans le dortoir, personne non plus. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et regarda la cour, le lac, la forêt au loin bordée par la cabane d'Hagrid. Probablement que Ron et Hermionne y étaient en ce moment. Un air d'été souffla sur son visage et pour la première fois été ne fut pas synonyme de vacances horribles chez les Dursleys mais plutôt un repos tant désiré chez Ruemus Lupin.  
  
Il vit au loin quelques élèves jouer au Quidditch dans le stade, à présent qu'il avait passer à travers toutes ces horreurs son sport favoris lui semblait bien superficiel à côté de tout ce qu'il avait vu et endurer. Dire qu'à un certain moment donné les parties de Quidditch qu'il tenait absolument à gagner était parmi ce qu'il tenait le plus à cœur. Ce n'était plus qu'une chose futile mais amusante maintenant. Un joueur ou une joueuse se détacha du groupe, et vola vers le château, apparemment il ou elle avait abandonné la partie pour voler à son gré. Il entendit les frères Crivey crirer : « Eh Ginny! Où est-ce que tu vas?! ». C'était donc Ginny! Il ne voyait pas les frères Crivey probablement derrière des tours et murailles du château. Ginny arriva face à sa fenêtre.  
  
-Salut Harry! dit-elle comme si elle saluait quelqu'un dans un corridor.  
  
-Salut! s'entendit-il répondre.  
  
-Alors tu viens avec nous? Je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien de venir. Allez je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais tu ne vas pas gaspiller une si belle journée?! Vient, prend ton balais, on t'attend sur le terrain!  
  
Elle allait retourner, quand Harry, la héla.  
  
-Quoi? dit-elle.  
  
-Ginny je voulais te dire merci.  
  
-Ah?! Juste ça... je croyais que tu voulais me redire ce que je t'ai empêcher de dire là-bas... aux côtés de Dumbledore et Voldemort.  
  
-Oui, ça aussi... euh Ginny... m'aimes-tu?  
  
-Ah, ah, ah! Tu est drôle de la manière que tu le dis! Bien sûr que je t'aime, et tu le sais bien! Pourquoi je t'ai rejoint là-bas tu crois? Parce qu'on s'aime sombre idiot. Hi hi.  
  
Il voulut l'embrasser, mais en se penchant à la fenêtre manqua de tomber en bas alors qu'elle s'éloigna pour le taquiner. Il courut chercher son balais sous son lit et de la fenêtre sortit à sa poursuite sur son Éclair de feu. Ginny passa comme un flèche de feu dans la forêt interdite, en ressortit et plana au-dessus des arbres. Harry la suivait d'un peu plus loin et enfin il se sentit libre, tout le malheur qui le rongeait à l'intérieur s'évanouit pour laisser place au reste de bonheur qu'il ressentait. Voler sur un balais lui donnait toujours la même sensation que la première fois. Il arriva aux côtés de Ginny, si près qu'il pouvait voir ses yeux briller de joie. Et là... à plusieurs pieds dans les airs au-dessus des arbres il l'embrassa pour la première fois.  
  
Ils redescendirent vers la forêt quelques temps plus tard pour regagner la pelouse et voler en direction de la cabane à Hagrid. Entendant des voies à l'intérieur, il reconnut Hagrid, Ron et Hermionne. Ils entra suivit de Ginny.  
  
-Harryyyy!!! S'exclama Hermione.  
  
-Vieux camarade! Dit Ron.  
  
-Ah que c'est bon de te r'voir en forme mon cher Harry! Dit Hagrid.  
  
Harry finit par s'engager dans une longue conversation dans laquelle il n'eut pas à être questionné sur ce qui s'était passé. Il en fut reconnaissant envers ses amis de le respecter dans son choix. Un jour... oui un jour il leur apprendrait tout, mais pour l'instant, il préférait garder le silence. C'était tellement bon de se retrouver simplement entre amis.  
  
Les derniers jours à Poudlard passaient très rapidement et pour la première fois Harry eut hâte aux vacances d'été. C'était définitivement entendu Harry irait vivre chez Lupin tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt à vivre sa propre vie. C'est aussi à Lupin qu'il raconta touts les détails de ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ de Poudlard pour le nord. Lupin se chargea de raconter le nécessaire aux ministres et journalistes, ainsi qu'aux professeurs. Cela avait été un choc lorsque ceux-ci apprirent le décès de Dumbledore en sauvant Harry. Mais il était mort heureux, chacun en était certain.  
  
Les corps de Dumbledore et Voldemort ne furent jamais retrouvés. De nombreuses recherches se firent et jamais on ne les retrouvas. L'équilibre entre le bien et le mal revint partout. C'est comme si le bien qu'avait symbolisé Dumbledore et le mal qu'avait symbolisé Voldemort, une fois enterrés tous deux cote à cote sous la glace, avaient pu rétablir à jamais un équilibre. C'est ce qu'Harry en aura compris plus tard, une fois disparue sa cicatrice.


End file.
